


Yoonji's body

by yoonjiandhoseokfanclub



Category: Bangtan, Min Yoonji - Fandom, bts, yoonji - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjiandhoseokfanclub/pseuds/yoonjiandhoseokfanclub
Summary: You've always had trouble keeping up with someone as cool and popular as Yoonji. Every word and action of hers has always been quite hard for you to get. But since she has become hungry for human flesh, it has been really hard for you to understand your best friend.





	Yoonji's body

In the dark, fingers flat against the wall, you’re struggling to catch your breath.

It's true that you should be scared. Of the dark. You’re supposed to. You’ve always been affraid of the darkness and of what’s lurking inside it.

But in this right moment, eyes shut, lips in a tight line, the dark has her fingers thrusting deep inside of you and fear isn’t the first emotion you’re feeling. It’s not an emotion you’re feeling at all.

Fingers lost in her hair, on top of her head, you’d like to tell her how much you’re sorry. You want to say that you should have waited for her. But Yoonji forbade you to emit any kind of noise.

You rarely dread Yoonji’s punishments. Generally you enjoy them, but it’s when she realises how much you love them that they become less fun.

A moan stirs in the darkness when her fingers reach a particularly spongy point in you, and lord, you slam your hand on your mouth in a second.

Her movements cease and she looks down on you.

Yoonji coldly laughs, the color of her eyes which glow in the dark resembles that of the liquid in your veins. Not in hers anymore…

You feel a chill run down your spine. For a moment you almost forgot that she could see you in the dark.

‘what was that ?’ Yoonji inquires voice icy. You don’t know if you’re allowed to speak or if it’s once again one of her sick trap. But before you can reach for her cheek in a vain attempt to soften her mood, Yoonji already has your hair in her tight fist.

‘I asked you a question.’

Contrary to her movements, her voice is suddenly saccharine. Way too sweet from what you’re used to. You frown wary.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” She’s caressing the inside of your thigh and you’re blushing because of course you’re the only one on earth that could ever find yourself in a situation like this one. Why couldn’t your Wednesday afternoon be spent in a peaceful way, in the library or in your room studying or something. Instead you have to entertain your angry demonic best friend for breaking one of your oldest and most important code.

‘It feels too good…’ whispering, you do know. You just know that Yoonji can feel your cheeks and neck heating up. After all she’s attracted to heat. Heat coming from human bodies. Male bodies, more specifically.

‘Do you think you deserve to feel good right now ?’ Tricky question. Yoonji’s a strange being. Before that fateful night, she was already strange to you. So outspoken, subjective and devious.

You were too banal. You still didn’t understand what she saw in you when she decided you’d be friends. Yeah, you didn’t really had a say in that decision. Not that you had minded.

But since she became a man eating demon from the deepest part of hell, you just can’t get her.

“No?…” You settle for security, breathing deeply, the tingles in between your legs still bothering you.

‘Do you wanna know how sad it made me to realise that my best friend, who swore she would never abandon me… Ditched me for a bunch of nerds ?’ Hearing her words you can’t help but dip your head in shame. She sounds hurt? You’d never want to hurt Yoonji.

In the pitch black closet surrounding you, her playful eyes glow and she stares at you amused because she loves playing with you. You’re just so gullible.

‘Look at me, YN.’ Her words are harsh but as always her gesture balances her animosity.

‘I’m sorry.’ Always so obedient with Yoonji, you’ve always been the one to apologize, not standing being on the receiving hand of her death glares. Always so obedient with Yoonji, you’d rather get ran over a dozen times than having her mad at you. Friends since middle school, it’s been Yoonji’s difficult temper who separated you, but never once has she ever apologised even when it was her fault.

Of course, you, loving your best friend so much, have never complained…

‘Just show me how sorry you are and I won’t punish you.’ She steps back in the cramped closet against the door, a smug smirk you can’t see painted on her face.

You come closer and put your right hand on her heart. You wonder if it’s beating. If she’s like vampires or if her blood still runs in her veins. You know you’re just speculating. She’s probably functioning the same as humans….With black blood, and a sweet tooth for fresh meat.

“You sure you won’t be mad anymore?” Yoonji finds your soft ‘I’m so sorry, please i’d do anything for you, don’t be mad at me’ voice so cute. She bites her bottom lip so you don’t hear her squeal.

“I won’t if you do what you know I want you to do.” She runs her tongue on her pointed canines, snarling lightly.

You hesitantly play with the hem of her skirt. It’s Wednesday afternoon, meaning more than half the students on campus vacated the place. Only the clubs are in place and you’ve seen some janitors around. It’s not the first time you’re doing something like that with Yoonji. But it’s the first time on campus and you’re not so sure you want to get caught making out with the dean’s daughter in a cramped closet when you’re not so out of it yet.

“I’m scared someone might see us.” You scowl.

“Like last time, when you flashed that poor dude with your whole-”

“Yoonji!” You hide your face in your hands embarrassed.

“What? I’m sure he didn’t mind…”

You grown and instantly Yoonji can feel you going back to that same shy girl-who she loves- but is just so not fun-once again that she loves- but god not fun!

She holds your chin and kisses you in no time. It’s soft and innocent, a way for her to make you come back to your senses, at least to shift your mind from a memory she knows you find dreadful, to something more interesting. To something Yoonji finds way more entertaining. Her hands are sneaking under your shirt to unclasp your bra and you whine in her mouth.

‘wait, hold on…’

Her fingers stop moving, waiting for you to speak. You feel her pointed teeth on your ear and you recoil shuddering.

‘What would we even say if someone sees us ?’

Her smooth lips leave your ear and she grumbles in the swell of your neck.

‘Hey, I’m just doing my best friend in this closet ?’

My best friend.

‘Do best friends even do what we do ?’

‘I’m sure some do.’ she snickers, not taking you seriously.

You roll your eyes, it’s your time to get pissed.

She’s fondling your left tit when the fifth exaggerated sigh from you stops her again.

‘Ok… Listen : the first motherfucker who opens this door is getting killed. They won’t be able to tell anyone your pretty ass is gay. Happy ?’

‘Yoonji ! No need to kill anyone !’ Your voice is high pitched, you’re taken aback by her words, but really you shouldn’t. This is so Min Yoonji, you don’t know why you’re even surprised anymore.

‘Just kidding… I won’t kill anyone on campus’ She chuckles rubbing her belly. ‘Even though… It’s true I’m starting to get the munchies.’

All you can do is grumble ‘I can’t believe you Yoonji…’

She smiles and holds you close. ‘Why? Let me eat you then.’

Falling in love with a man eating demon is not the wisest decision you’ve made.

Falling in love with Min Yoonji really isn’t the wisest decision you’ve ever made.

 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> I love the movie Jennifer's body so much. I used to think it was male gaze-y but after reading articles written by actual lesbians and people who thought there WAS an actual love story in that movie, I decided to openly and shamelessly stan. More is coming I think/hope, when I get the inspiration. let me know what you think.


End file.
